Naruto the son of Tobirama Senju
by cg037
Summary: Naruto Senju is trapped in a scroll and is freed by Natsumi Uzumaki when she steals the scroll of sealing.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the son of Tobirama Senju**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi guys go and check out my new story an angle and her lazy lover.**

**I don't own Naruto and I got the idea after I had read The Seconds Son by The Lone Swordswolf and you should read that one as well because it is a really good story.**

"Hi" human speaking

'hi' human thinking

"Hi" demons speaking

'Hi' demons thinking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

A blond girl in an orange jumpsuit is jumping from tree to tree with a big scroll hanging from her back. Her name is Natsumi Uzumaki and she has just stollen the forbidden scroll of sealing.

She had just arrived at the place that her teacher Mizuki had told her to be at, she had opened the scroll to start to learn the shadow clone jutsu, but something in her mind told her to go to the bottom of the scroll. When she had reach the bottom of the scroll she saw the strangest seal she had ever seen. It is two dragon surrounding a normal storage seal. She placed her and on the seal, but nothing happens.

'Why doesn't it open for.' she thought to herself. _"Sometime you must put some chakra to open seals." _ Iruka's voice told her inside of her head. She once again put her hand to the seal, but this time she put some chakra into the seal. A puff off smoke appeared, as the smoke disappeared a scroll and a leaf headband came out. She put away the headband and opened the scroll. In the scroll there is the two dragons again making a circle in between them, but they are not surrounding a normal storage seal, but Natsumi didn't think about it as she put her hand on the seal and put some of her chakra into the seal. Just as last time a puff off smoke appeared, as the smoke disappeared a silver-blond boy is lying on the ground in a samurai-like armor with waves crashing on the cliffs while lightning is dancing above the waves and black shinobi clothes. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she saw his handsome face.

"Natsumi I finely found you." came Iruka's voice from behind her. She turned around to see him in the eyes. As she had turned around, he could see tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so-rry I-I-Iru-ka-sen-sei, b-b-but I h-h-haven't l-l-learned a-a-any-thing from t-t-the s-s-scroll." she said between her subs.

Iruka looked confused at her before asking. "What do you mean?"

She looked up at her brother figure before saying with a shaking voice. "So that I can graduate, that was after all what Mizuki-sensei told me." Iruka just looked at her for a while.

"GET DOWN!" he suddenly shouted as he throw him self over her just as some shuriken hit him in his back. He looked up to see Mizuki standing on a branch up in the trees.

"YOUR TRAITOR!" Iruka jelled angry.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed as he took one of the large shuriken on his back and throw it at Iruka. Iruka closed his eyes waiting for the pain that he was shore to come, but it never did. He slowly opened his eyes, to his surprise, he sees a silver-blond boy holding the large shuriken in his right hand. The boy started to yawn as if he had just woken up. All eyes turned to him as they all is in shock. As he started to look around he noticed that everyone is looking at him.

"What is it?" He asked them confused. Mizuki is the first of them to recover.

"Hey, you why did you decide to save the Kyuubi bitch?" He decided to ask the newcomer.

He looked around but couldn't find the Kyuubi. "Hey are you blind or an idiot. I don't see her anywhere. I only see a injured man and a cute girl here." He stated, you can see an angry Mizuki, a confused Iruka and a blushing Natsumi but the silver-blond boy didn't notice this cause he yawned once again.

"So you don't know." Mizuki growled out. "So let me tell you then..."

"NO DON'T DO IT! IT IS FORBIDDEN!" Iruka yelled at him to interrupt him, but it feel on death ears as he continued.

"...you see our beloved yondaime hokage couldn't kill the Kyuubi no kitsune, but he manage to seal it in Natsumi here. She is the Kyuubi."

"Lie!" the silver-blond boy said in a calm voice. Everybody looked at him confused about what he just said. "She is not the Kyuubi, she is just the one that is holding her imprisoned as we could call it. It just like a storage scroll. If you seal a kunai in it, is the scroll than the kunai? No like hell it is. It is just a scroll, just like Natsumi-chan here is just Natsumi-chan." he said and disappeared in a blur that even the Chūnin couldn't see. In the next minute he had hit Mizuki in the neck knocking him out could. Mizuki fell to the ground, but before he could hit the the ground a masked man had grabbed him.

The masked man turned to look at the silver-blond boy and after a while he said. "Thanks for your help, but you better go and talk to the hokage. And please take the scroll, Iruka-san and Natsumi-chan with you as well."

Short after that he disappeared in a swirl of leaf. The boy jumped down to where Iruka and Natsumi is. He picked up the scroll and placed a hand on both Iruka and Natsumi and said. "Sorry but the introductions has to wait." as he said the last he used his body flicker technique to get into the hokage's office. As the hokage turned around to see who it is coming into his office with a body flicker technique he heard someone say.

"Hiru-chan, wow you have really became old." Hiruzen looked at the young man with a tick mark on his forehead while Iruka and Natsumi is lying on the floor laughing there asses of. But when he took a closer look at the silver-blond boy all he could do was gasp, like he just had seen a ghost and say.

"N-n-naruto-nii-san."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that is it for this chapter and please tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the son of Tobirama Senju**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi guys go and check out my new story an angle and her lazy lover.**

**I don't own Naruto and I got the idea after I had read The Seconds Son by The Lone Swordswolf and you should read that one as well because it is a really good story.**

"Hi" human speaking

'hi' human thinking

"Rasengan" jutsus

"_Hi" _ demons speaking

'_Hi'_ demons thinking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

"N-n-naruto-nii-san"

As the hokage had said this Iruka and Natsumi stooped laughing and looked from the the silver-blond boy to the hokage with a confused look on there faces.

"Hehehe, it seems that you haven't forgotten me and I see that you have taken fathers hat from him." Naruto said as he broke the silence in the rom.

"Did you say that Hiruzen took the hat from your father. You are the son of the yondaime?" Iruka said in confusion.

Naruto looked at Iruka with a question look on his face before asking. "Yondaime?"

"No, he's not, he is the son of Tobirama Senju. The second hokage." Hiruzen decided to explain to the two confused people in the room.

"How is that even possible?" Iruka asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well to tell you the truth, I don't know that answer. I'm just as confused as you are. He disappeared 62 years ago." Hiruzen told them and turned to Naruto to ask. "Are you willing to explain to us how this happened, Naruto-nii-san?"

"Sure, Hiru-chan. It all happened for 62 years ago."

Flashback no jutsu

_It is a sunny day in the village hidden in the leaf, and a silver-blond boy is drawing something on the ground. If you don't know who this boy is you could just believe he is just drawing two dragons creating a circle between them on the ground, but that is not what this boy is doing. A man with white hair is coming towards the boy._

"_Hey son, are you sure you should do this?" he asked._

"_Yes father what kind of man would I be if I didn't do this on me and instead make someone else do something that could kill them if they don't know what they are doing. And beside I'm to stubborn to die by something like this" The boy replied to his father._

"_Son know this, that I will always be proud of you just like a father should be." The boy's father said with pride in his voice. The silver-blond boy started to go throw handseals, suddenly a blur jump out of the bushes. The boy couldn't do anything else beside stand there and watch the blur is running towards his father. His father reacted by throwing a kunai at his feet, but he was to late as the ninja had already accidentally messed up the sealing by stepping on it. A bright light hit them and the silver-blond boy had disappeared._

"_NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU?" The father screamed._

"_I'm sorry, Nidaime." Said the ninja that had messed up the sealing._

The Nidaime had to take some deep breaths to calm himself down before saying. "_You don't have to apologize, you did it accidentally. How he really disappeared will be an s-class secret, because I don't want more to disappear like this, is it perceived." To this the ninja nodded to his leader. "And beside I have a feeling that the world will see him in the future." He said to himself holding the little scroll that was left were his son once were._

Flashback no jutsu Kai

"And that was what happened." Naruto said.

"Well that explain some of the things, but not why you haven't aged a single year." Hiruzen said to his brother figure with a question look on his face.

"Well I kind of created a limbo were I didn't age or grow hungry, but were I could train. Now explain to me why Natsumi-chan here doesn't have a headband of the leaf." Naruto said to Hiruzen in a sweet kind of voice that made him shake in fear.

"Well you see, she hasn't passed her genin exam." He said with fear in his voice.

"What kind of exam is it then?" Naruto asked the poor Hiruzen, that know if he made him angry he would be done for.

Hiruzen swallowed before answering him. "Well it is the writing exam about konaha's history and to explain what the first ability was and then there is throwing kunai and shuriken and last the academy standards which is the replacement jutsu, the transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu."

Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes before saying. "What the fuck. Are you fucking kidding me. You do know that it is easy to make sure that Natsumi-chan would fail this pit full excuse of an exam and that she would never be able to learn the clone jutsu in the first place because of her big chakra reserves. You should have fought her the shadow clone jutsu, because this jutsu requires much more chakra than what the clone jutsu do."

Hiruzen looked like a defeated man as he sighed before replying. "Yes, I do know all of that but there was nothing I could do about it or I would lose my position and someone that either would see Natsumi-chan be dead or turn her into the a weapon for the village."

Naruto sighed before telling Hiruzen. "Hiru-chan, you do know that you can never get replaced, it can only happen if you step down or is killed."

"Naruto-nii-san, you don't understand, the civil counsel has gained much more power ever since the kyuubi attacked 12 years ago. It tock me to long getting back the position. They created laws that said that they get to have more control in the village when there were no hokage." he said to him looking even more defeated than before.

"Hey, Hiru-chan wake up. You are the law in here and if they do not accept that then have them executed for treason against the village." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice for the old man before him.

Hiruzen slammed his head against his desk before jelling. "ANBU! GET ME THE COUNSEL! EXEPT FOR THE UCHIHA'S, MIKATO AINT THE HEAD AND SHE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE AWAKEN. SINCE ITATCH AIN'T HERE SHE ATTEND THE MEETINGS! TELL THEM TO BE HERE WITIN 20 MINUTES!"

"Hai, hokage-sama." They replied to there leader.

**XX 20 minutes in the meeting room XX**

"Hokage-sama why have you called us here at this hour?" A pink haired women screeched.

"Yes, I wonder the same thing Hiruzen." Koharu told her old teammate.

"I will come to that, it has come to my attention that the civil counsel and maybe the clanhead as well have overused there power. So I will take away all the laws that came between the kyuubi attack and me taking back this seat as hokage." As he said this it became cause in the meeting room until they all felt a powerful KI(Killing intent) coming from the doorway.

Everyone in the meeting room became quiet as they looked towards the doors. The door opened up and in come a young boy with silver-blond hair color. They then also noticed a girl that is with him, holding him around his right arm.

"What are you doing here? This is a counsel meeting and you have no right to be in here, boy." Homura said to the young boy.

"Well actually I do have the right to be here as I'm Naruto Senju. A member of the Senju clan." Naruto said with a calm voice. He looked around the room to look everyone in the room in the eyes before continuing "And you all bather listen to the law around here or you will be executed for treason against Konohagakure. The hokage's word is law around here."

"Senju-sama what are you doing around that little whore. It's beneath you." Screeched the pink haired women.

Naruto glared at the women while directing his KI at her. "Be careful of what you say to my little Natsumi-chan or you will be killed before even dose anbu here can raise a hand to stop me you little whore." He finely said to her as she almost fainted from the KI alongside the rest of civil counsel. At this all the clanheads had to contain there laughter. He then changed his gaze to the bandage man. "And Danzo-teme I will not do this CRA (clan restoration act) thing and if anyone even try to force me to marry there daughters, you will lose whats make you a men and for you that are women I will make sure that you live through a living hell." The last he said looking at all people in the room. At those words all in the room flinched because they kinda off knew that he could do it with out them even knowing about it.

"But Senju-sama you don't understand, that little whore is the kyuubi." The pink haired women said.

"Slut, what did I say to you for a minute ago. And I already know that she is the Jinchūriki of the kyuubi no kitsune and is just that, a Jinchūriki and not the beast inside, she is and always will be Natsumi-chan and if I see anyone try to attack her I will kill them with out hesitation even if they are children, clan members, civilians, ninjas, counsel members or even a kage. Do you understand me." After his explanation all of them nodded, to afraid to say anything. So that they wouldn't say something wrong to make him even more angry at them.

"Well then I will call this meeting to an end then, if you don't have anything else to say." Hiruzen said, but no one had and so one after the others they left until it only was Hiruzen, Danzo, Homura and Koharu left.

"Hiruzen, is that who I think it is?" asked a confused Koharu while Danzo and Homura nodded in agreement at her question.

Hiruzen sighed at the question before answering her. "Yes, it is and it's thanks to Natsumi-chan that he is here as he was sealed inside a scroll that as well was a limbo that made so that he didn't age a bit for 62 years." All the alders looked at Hiruzen like he is an idiot.

"Do you really believe that we would believe something like that Hiruzen?" Danzo asked while Homura and Koharu nodded in agreement at what he had asked.

Hiruzen turned around and looked at them before saying. "No I don't do that, because I have a hard time in believing that myself. But that is what he told me. He also told me to look behind sensei's picture where the unofficial explanation is located of what happened that day he disappeared." At this he got nods from the other three in the room.

"He still is just as scary as he always was back then when you angered him. That "slut" as he calls her really proved that to us." Danzo said while the other three laughed at Layla Haruno's new nickname.

**XXX Natsumi and Naruto XXX**

"Hey were are you taking me Natsumi-chan?" Naruto asked her.

She turned her head towards him so she could look at him. She smiled at him with a smile that promised pain and said. "I'm taking you to my home for two reason. the first is that I want you to answer my question I have for you."

Sweat drops started to form on the back of his head, but he smiled and asked. "What is the other reason then."

"I tell you when we are at my home." she said still with that evil smile on her face.

They went through the village until they came upon a building that looked like it would fall down. Natsumi lead him up to the top apartment and as soon as they got in she asked him. "Will you really kill children that would attack me?"

He looked at her for a while before answering her. "No, that was just to scare them a little, but I will kill the grownups and ninjas that would even consider attacking you, unless if you are training or have a fight that is watched."

Natsumi got tear of joy in her eyes for what he just told her.

"Well what is the other reason for you to taking me here?" He asked her.

"Well, the other reason I took you here is so that you can live here until you get enough money to buy a place to live in, because Tsunade Senju let them dismantle the Senju district so that they could build a new hospital there." She explained to him.

"She did what! Man I never thought that the war would be that bad." He said to her. "And it's not when I get enough money, it's we. I will not leave you here in this dump." He told her, tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"This is the happiest day I have ever had. Thank you so much Naru-kun." She said while hugging him.

"No problem Natsumi-chan." he said with a blush on his cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that is it for this chapter and please tell me what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto the son of Tobirama Senju**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi guys go and check out my new story an angle and her lazy lover.**

**I don't own Naruto and I got the idea after I had read The Seconds Son by The Lone Swordswolf and you should read that one as well because it is a really good story.**

"Hi" human speaking

'hi' human thinking

"Rasengan" jutsus

"_Hi" _ demons speaking

'_Hi'_ demons thinking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

It has been a week since Natsumi had freed Naruto from his scroll and stollen the forbidden scroll of sealing. Under this week Naruto had taught Natsumi the shadow clone jutsu so that she has a clone jutsu that works for her. They had even meet Hiruzen's grandson Konohamaru during this week and he had taken quite a liking towards them, seeing as he see them as alder siblings.

They are at the moment walking in a corridor to get to the classroom, were they will get placed on there teams. As they entered the room, all the eyes in the room turned to see who have entered, and stayed on the people that had entered.

"Hey Natsumi-chan, why are they looking on us for?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, you'er new kid and didn't had to go to the academy at all. As for me, I'm supposed to have failed the exam." She explained to him.

"Hey, who are you silver-blonde?" A wild looking guy asked.

"Naru-kun, that's Kiba Inuzuka, he thinks that he is an alpha male." Natsumi whisper in his ear.

"Hey I asked you a question." Kiba said with an irritate tone in his voice, thinking that he is being ignored.

"Yea, I heard you the first time Kiba. I am..." Naruto began to say.

"Hey what are you doing her Natsumi-baka, only those who did graduate are supposed to be here." a pink haired girl screeched. Naruto turned around to see who was screeching. To his surprise, he sees a pink haired girl. 'Mmm, is she and that pink haired women related in someway.' He though to himself.

"Hey bubblegum, you do know that it is rude to interrupt when people are talking." He told the pink haired girl. "As I was about to say Kiba, my name is Naruto Senju." He continued as he had turned back to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, how did you knew my name?" he asked him.

"Well you see, Natsumi-chan told me your name." He explained as he and Natsumi went to the back of the classroom and took the two empty sit at the same table as a blond girl with blue eyes is siting at.

"Hi Natsumi, I must say that I'm as curios as Sakura is, about how you are here when you didn't graduate?" The blond asked curiosity event in her voice.

"Well, let me explain that, but first what's your name?" Naruto asked her with a smile an his face.

"Sorry 'bout that, my name is Ino Yamanaka." She answered his question.

"Well Ino, you see Natsumi-chan here will never be able to use the clone jutsu because she has to much chakra to be able to use it, but she has learned another one instead. This jutsu requires much more chakra and is perfect for Natsumi-chan." Naruto explained for Natsumi.

"Thank Naru-kun, but I do believe I could have explained that." Natsumi said to him with her puppy eyes no jutsu.

Ino looked at them in confusion, they really seems to be close, but she has never seen this guy before. 'So is he coming from outside the village, is he a spy or does he want to kidnap my friend?' Ino asked herself.

"Hi Natsumi-san, do you don't think that you should be a little more carful about who you let into your life. I mean you must have just meet each other, since this is the first time I've seen and heard of him." A voice said from behind, Naruto turned around and Natsumi looked from him to the person that has talked to them.

"Oh, hi Shino." Natsumi said not really registering what was said.

"Ah Shino, it seems as you are a good friend with my little Natsumi-chan. But I can promise you that she will be safe with me." He said to the boy with sunglasses, a gray trench coat on and brown spiky hair.

"N-n-nat-sumi I m-must a-ag-ree with S-shi-no-s-san." A stammer come from the left side of the table.

Naruto turned around to see who had stammered, and to his surprise he saw a Hyūga, he looked at her a little confused before saying. "Hi miss Hyūga, why do you believe that as well, I mean you don't know me, so how can you think that I would do something bad to my little Natsumi-chan."

"Well Naruto, you can't say that it is wrong of us to worry about our friend, can you now." A voice said from behind him with so much emotion and concern, that all who know who it is that said it gasped in surprise by it. Naruto again had to turn around to see who it is this time. behind him is a boy with his hair done in such way that his head is looking like a pineapple. It's at this moment that Iruka chose to get into the classroom.

"Okay class this is the last time that I will be teaching you." Iruka began to say as Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura, what is it?" he asked her.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, why is Natsumi-baka here? She never did graduate." She asked/said to him, believing that he would throw her out from the classroom.

Iruka looked at her for a moment, trying to find the right thing to say.

"Sakura, you'er right about that she didn't graduate, but that's just because she was sabotage by other teachers at the academy. And to explain to why she couldn't do the clone jutsu, that's really simple, she have to much chakra to even do the clone jutsu. And I do believe that Iruka-san here used what was said about her chakra reserves from when she began in this academy and they checked your chakra reserves. There they told her that she had a small chakra reserve." Naruto said to help him in this situation he was in.

Iruka looked at him with a smile before saying. "Thank you Naruto, for explaining the situation." And at hearing this most in the class got angry seeing as the dead last had more chakra then they do, but her few friends felt really bad for her. Iruka himself is happy for Natsumi, but he soon went into teacher mode and began to tell them how proud he is and about their new responsibility as shinobi of the leaf.

"team 1 is..." Iruka said as Naruto and Natsumi toned out his voice until they heard their name.

"Team seven is Sakura Haruno, Natsumi Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha..." Iruka said as Sakura cut him jelling. "TRUE LOVE WILL OVERRULE EVERYTHING!" The most of the girls cast angry looks at her.

Iruka sighed before continuing. "And Naruto Senju and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka and your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team nine is still around from last year. Team ten is Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi. Your sensei's will pick your up latter."

One after another the sensei's came and picked up their genins until only team seven was left.

"Were is our sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hey be quiet, I'm thinking on something here." Naruto said.

"And what can that be Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked him while trying to look cute.

"On a prank for our late sensei." He answered Sakura, he then turned to Natsumi and asked. "Hey Natsumi-chan do you think that he will fall for a simple prank or should it be a complicated one?"

"Mmmm, well Naru-kun I do believe that the logical choice would be to do a simple one, seeing as he wouldn't suspect a simple one coming from me." She answered him with a smile, for him is the most cutest one he have ever seen in his life.

"I see." He said and with that the two of them went and put a eraser between the two doors so that it would fall down on his head when he opened the door.

"He will never fall for something as stupid as that." Sakura said to the two of them and at that moment the doors opened and a head with silver hair that went against gravity, and the eraser hit him straight on his head, Natsumi and Naruto fell down to the floor laughing their heart out while Sasuke smirked at it.

"I'm sorry sensei I tried to stoop Natsumi and Naruto." she said in a sweet voice trying to sound innocent while her inner self said. "Good one."

Kakashi looked down at his students for awhile before saying. "I don't like you. Meet me in the roof in five minutes." With that said he disappeared in a smoke. Sakura, Sasuke and Natsumi left in a hurry, while Naruto himself just walked in a slow peace towards Ichiraku to get something to eat.

**XXXXX at the roof 5 min later XXXXXX**

Sakura, Sasuke and Natsumi arrived at the roof and Kakashi began saying. "Good you all are... Wait a minute here were is the 4th member of you?"

"What do you mean sensei, he is behind us." Sakura asked/said to him.

Kakashi looked at her before saying. "No, look behind you." The other looked behind them after he had said that

"WERE DID HE DISAPPEARED TO?" Sakura screeched, but sat down with her other teammates on the stairway and Kakashi sat at the railing reading his book.

One hour later Naruto showed up saying. "Hi guys."

Sakura went up from her position screeching at him. "WERE DID YOU GO!"

Naruto looked at her bored before saying. "At my way here I got lost on the road of life and ended up at Ichiraku, so I decided to eat while I was there." At hearing this Sakura, Sasuke and Natsumi face palmed themselves while Kakashi had a single fought in his mind. 'Is this fate. For me to found my fated student here.'

"Well, lets get to know one another." Kakashi said, but continued as he saw the confused look on his students faces. "You know, your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future and other stuff like that."

"Eh, sensei why don't you go first." Sakura said.

"Sure, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm 25 years old and I really don't dislike much. As for my likes and hobby lets just say you to young to know. My dream for the future, I guess I really don't know yet." He introduced himself as the genin had one thought that went throw their mind. 'He only told us his name and age.' He then pointed at sakura and said in a bored tone. "Now it's your turn to go bubblegum."

She looked at him angry before starting with her introduction. "My name is Sakura Haruno I'm 12 years old. I like, I mean the person I like..." Here she looks at Sasuke while blushing. "my hobby is..." here she yet again look over to Sasuke while blushing. "AND I DISLIKE INO-PIG AND NATSUMI-BAKA!" She screeched. " And for future dream..." Here she blushed and giggled, everybody sweat dropped as they had heard her introduction and thought. 'Oh no, not a fangirl in the team.'

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and pointed at with a bored tone he said. "Now it's your turn emo king."

Sasuke looked at him with a smirk before starting his instruction. "I'm Sasuke am 12. Dislike pretty much everything and I don't like much. My hobby is training and my dream, no my ambition is to kill a certain man and to restore my clan." He said as this got many different thought of the people. Sakura's thought is. 'He's so cool.' While Natsumi's thought is. 'He bather not mean Itachi-nii-san.' But two peoples thought were the same. 'Why did he had to be an avenger.' But for two different things.

"Well, that was an interesting introduction." He said and turned towards Natsumi and pointing at her before continuing in the same bored tone. "Now you blonde."

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki, I'm 12 years old. My likes is pranking, my friends, weasel-san, Naru-kun, ramen, Naru-kun's cooking, Hiru-jiji, Ayame-nee-san and Teuchi-jiji. I don't dislike much. My hobbies is training and pranking. My dream for the future is to have the village to pay attention to me, having a family with the man I love and maybe be the future hokage." She introduced herself with a smile on her face. Sasuke and Sakura didn't pay much attention to her, but Kakashi is looking a little sad after her introduction while Naruto is happy that she didn't mention that she like him as a older brother in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi then turned around towards Naruto and said. "Well, only one left then."

"Well, my name is Naruto Senju and I'm 14 years old. My likes are pranks, sealing, my family, Natsumi-chan and those that would make sure that there comrades survive. They are true heroes and deserves to be respected. My dislike is most of the villagers here, because they can't tell the difference between a scroll and the sword sealed inside it and I hate traitors. My hobbies is pranking, sealing, training and training in my water reales. Dream for the future would be to create my on family with the girl I love and to surpass my father." All looked at him with wide eyes, except Kakashi it's wide eye, but he soon come over his chock from this introduction.

"Well, that's it for introduction. I'll see you at training ground seven at six am sharp, we will do a survival training." He said braking the others out of the chock, except for Naruto.

"Eh sensei, we have already done survival training at the academy." Sakura said to their sensei, at hearing the statement he started to giggle just like a school girl.

"What's so funny?" Natsumi asked him.

"Well, you are going to flip at hearing this." He said and looked at his new students, but what surprised him the most is his 4th student look of boredom while the others is a look of confusion. So he continued. "Well out off the 28 that passed only 10 will be chosen as genin the rest will be sent back to the academy. This test you guys will be doing has a 66% failure rate." At hearing this all of them started to shake in fear, well except Naruto, for three different things. Sasuke because he wouldn't get the power to kill Itachi. In Sakura's case it's to not be able to be on the same team as her Sasuke-kun. And for Natsumi's case it's to not to be able to have a fair sensei and not to be able to prove that she is Natsumi and not the Kyuubi to the villagers. Well for Naruto, he just looks bored.

Kakashi looked dumfounded at him and then turned his attention to all of them before saying. "Oh and before I forget, I suggest that you do not eat any breakfast tomorrow. Then I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Sasuke-kun do you want to go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked him as they all left. Natsumi and Naruto sweat drooped at her action.

Sasuke looked at her before replying in a bored tone in his voice. "No!"

**X training ground 7 next day 9 am X**

Sakura, Sasuke and Natsumi is pissed at their sensei and teammate.

"WHAT ARE KEEPING DOSE TWO! IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS SINCE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET HERE."

**XXX Hokage's office XXX**

"What you must be kidding me. I'm going to be sensei to the coolest person ever." Kakashi said.

"No, your not. You are just going to teach someone with bad excuses for being late, just like you." The hokage said to him.

"But come on, that excuse is amazing. "I got lost on the road of life and when I found my way back, I saw an old Lady that as well was lost on the road of life and as a gentleman I am, I couldn't just leave her lost on the road of life." Man that sure is a good excuse, I'm totally going to use that one on the meeting latter today." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked up at his sensei with stars in his eyes before saying. "If it wouldn't fell so wrong for me to call you nii-san I would call you that. Before I forget it Natsumi-chan wanted me to tell you something sensei." Here he took a break to see if Kakashi is listening, as he saw he is, he continued. ""I'm sorry I didn't said that you is a person I like Kaka-nii-san." Is what she said, I kinda of told her to not let the other to know that she sees you as a older brother. Because they can then start to believe that she is your favorite student and that you will give her special treatment." Kakashi started to shine like a sun at hearing that his adopted little sister loved him as a older brother.

"Well, we are not here to discuss things like excuses or other stuff. Kakashi I and Naruto feel like you should know the truth about who he really is. You see Naruto is the son of the second hokage and it will stay hidden for a little longer." Hiruzen said to him, at hearing this Kakashi's lone visible eye widen in chock.

He look from Hiruzen to Naruto before composing himself and saying. "Well, I didn't see this coming and to tell you the truth, I do not need to know how it is possible because anything is possible in this world."

"Well, we should be going now Kaka-sensei. We will be about three hours late, but before that. What kind of excuse should we use?" Naruto said/asked.

"How about you tell them the truth." Hiruzen suggested to them.

"Ne, will not be the same thing." they said at the same time causing him to sweat droop at their antics.

**XX back to training ground seven XX**

Two swirls appeared, one swirl of leaf while the other a swirl of water. As both had cleared you could see Kakashi and Naruto standing there waving their hands in a lazy manner while saying "Yo!"

Both Sakura and Natsumi screamed at the same time. "YOUR LATE!"

To this Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time. "I got lost on the road of life and when I got back I saw a old lady that needed help home with her bags of food and other stuff. But she had as well forgotten where she lives, so I had to go around the village with her and ask around until we accidentally found her house and her daughter was so happy that I had helped her mother so she wanted to make it up for me by inviting me to some tea and sandwiches. And as the gentleman I am, I couldn't just say no." At hearing their excuse they face palmed themselves.

"LIERS!" Sakura and Natsumi screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I want to thank Zelga Lim Li for pointing out some of my errors in the chapters I have written in a kind way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto the son of Tobirama Senju**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I don't own Naruto and I got the idea after I had read The Seconds Son by The Lone Swordswolf and you should read that one as well because it is a really good story.**

"Hi" human speaking

'hi' human thinking

"Hi" demons speaking

'Hi' demons thinking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

"LIERS!" Sakura and Natsumi screamed.

"Hn, just start the damn test now." Said an irritated tone in his voice, as he had to be alone with one of his most annoying fangirls and an idiot in his eyes for three hours.

"Well then." He began saying as he's reaching into his pouch on his hip. "You will have to get those from me." He continued saying as he held out three bells.

"But sensei, it's only three of them and four of us." Sakura stated the obvious thing about it.

He looked at his bubblegum haired student with a deadpan look on his face before saying. "Yes Sakura, it's only three of them and the ones that don't get a bell get sent back to the academy and one more thing come at me with the intention to kill." At hearing this three of four student gulped in fear. Kakashi said after a couple of minutes. "Begin." At this the four of them hid in three deferent location. Sasuke to the right and Sakura to the left while Natsumi and Naruto hid themselves in between.

"Hey Natsumi-chan, remember what I told you last night?" Naruto asked her.

She looked at her Naru-kun for a minute before saying. "Yes I do, why are you asking me tha... Wait a minute, Kaka-nii-san is just trying to get us to fight against each other. Naruto I go get Sakura while you get Sasuke, love you." At the end she kissed him on his right cheek and before he could argue with her she disappeared towards Sakura's location leaving Naruto to go get Sasuke.

'She gets the easy one.' He thought to himself as he headed towards Sasuke. Sasuke has hidden himself up in a tree.

"Hey, Uchiha come down here I have something to tell you and if you come along I will fight you latter on." Naruto said to him.

"Hn." Sasuke said to answer him. 'I can finely see if he's strong or not.' Sasuke thought to himself as he went down from the tree he was in and they started walking towards were they will meet Natsumi and Sakura.

**XXX with Natsumi and Sakura XXX**

Natsumi see her laying in the bushes with her back showing as if she didn't know that their sensei can sneak up behind her.

"Sakura." She said in a low voice making Sakura jump up like someone had screamed at her. 'I'm glad that I made Naru-kun go after Sasuke, so that he would not snap at Sakura. He would definitely scare her to death if he did see this.' Natsumi thought to herself.

"Hey Natsumi-baka, don't sneak up on me like that and what are you doing her?" Sakura asked her with an irritated tone in her voice.

"I have figured out the true meaning behind the test and I will even allow you to tell your precious Sasuke that you found out what it is." Natsumi said and at seeing that she didn't had to say much more than that. Cause Sakura has a faraway look on her face. 'She is properly thinking about her marring that teme for helping him to truly become a genin.' Natsumi thought to herself. And they soon after that they left to the clearing where they will meet Naruto and Sasuke at. As they got there they could see Sasuke and Naruto sitting there waiting.

"Sasuke-kun, I have found out the true meaning behind the test. The true meaning is our love, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and at the same time making everyone sweat droop at what she had just said to them

"Hey Uchiha, is it always like this?" Naruto asked him.

"Hn." Sasuke answered him and making him him sweat droop even more.

After a moment of silence Naruto decided to say his idea of how to get the bells. "Okay, listen up. I have an idea of how we can take the bells from him. I want you Natsumi to tier him out by having her and her clones to attack him for about 15 minutes and then Sasuke will take over and use his taijutsu and ninjutsu while Sakura and I will stay hidden and wait for the perfect moment to take the bells and be a support if it's needed."

"Why dose Natsumi-baka gets a more important role than me." Sakura said angry that someone else than her would impress her Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura, I don't care what you are thinking about, but can you use the shadow clone jutsu? No, then don't talk out of place." Naruto said in an irritated voice. At hearing this she shut up and went alongside the plan.

**XXX at the clearing with Kakashi XXX**

Kakashi is standing there and reading his book to pass the time, but just as he got to the good part in it Natsumi showed up with ten of her clones. The Natsumis surrounded him in a moving circle, one of the clone run towards him with her fist taken back to punch him, Kakashi seeing the punch coming steeping to the right, but misses the one coming at him at were he had moved. Getting hit by her punch, he then quickly disabled the clone but as he did another clone appeared where the clone would retreated to.

'She has only known the move for about a week, but she has already made it to work for her so well. Sensei you most bee so proud of her, cause I am.' Kakashi thought to himself as he had to avoid being hit by her punches. This continued for 15 minuet.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" Came a voice as Kakashi disabled the last clone.

As Kakashi saw the fireball coming towards him he started going through handseals at a great speed before saying. "Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu" The fireball sured over Kakashi's previous location. As Sasuke looked around to find him, but didn't notice as a pair of hands sticking up from the ground to grab him. But at that moment a pair of kunai is flaying from the bushes behind him towards Kakashi's hands. Making him withdraw them. He then reappeared from the ground and stood in front of him.

"So, you had Sakura and Naruto hid and being support for you and Natsumi. She was just suppose to tier me out and you would then charge me as I were tiered. That's a great idea, but it have taken to much time." Kakashi said after he had looked at him for a moment and as he said the last thing a clock went of signaling the end of the test.

Kakashi stood in front of his students with Natsumi and Naruto being tied up. He looked at his student for a minute before saying. "Alright time for lunch. Sakura and Sasuke do not give your teammates any food even if they beg for it." After saying the last thing he handed Sakura and Sasuke their lunches and then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura and Sasuke started eating and as they had eaten half Natsumi's stomach started growling and Sakura not wanting to awe her something for long gave her the rest of her food while Sasuke looked confused at Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, why are you giving me food." Natsumi asked her, while looking confused at her action.

"Well, you see I'm not really that hungry and I don't want to awe you for you know what." Sakura said to her without looking at her and at that moment Kakashi reappeared with a poof smoke.

He looked at his students before saying with thunder sounding from behind him. "Sakura, what did I say about giving her food. You..." Here he took a dramatic pause as the thunder stooped before continuing. "...pass." At hearing this all four got smiles on their faces and Kakashi untied Natsumi and Naruto as as he took out another lunch box and handed it to Natsumi, who took it with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'll see you later I have a meeting to go to/watch." Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time and both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**XXX hokage's office XXX**

Inside the office of the hokage stood the Jonins that had gotten a team plus Might Guy. The team sensei for team 1-6 had failed their teams and at that moment Kakashi made his appearance.

"Yo!" He said in his usual lazy tone.

"You are latte Kakashi." Said an irritated Kurenai to him.

He looked at her for a moment with a bored look on his face before saying. "You see, I'm latte because I got lost on the road of life and when I found my way back, I saw an old lady that as well was lost on the road of life and as the gentleman I am, I couldn't just leave her lost on the road of life." At hearing his excuse most of the Jonin face palmed themselves.

"HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU, MY ETERNAL RIVEL!" Might Guy shouted out, making the most of the Jonin to sweat droop.

"Hmm, you said something Guy." Kakashi said to him, making more sweat droops form on the rest of the Jonin.

"CORSE YOU AND YOUR HIPP ATTITUDE!" Guy shouted at him, making even more sweat droops form, if possible, on the rest of the Jonin.

"Hahahahaha! There reaction are so funny. Hahahahahahahaha!" The Jonin could hear someone laugh at them, they looked around the room until their eyes finely found what they is looking for, on the right side of the hokage. Standing there is a little silver-blond boy.

"Who are you kid?" Asked the sensei for team 8.

Naruto looked at her for a moment in is henge before saying/asking with a innocent tone in his voice while looking as innocent as a little boy. "Me, you want to now who I am, miss red eyes? Well, I don't know if I should give you my name, daddy always told me to never tell stranger my name." At hearing him talk so innocent and his innocent look on his face. Kurenai almost couldn't stop herself from walking to him and hug the boy for being so dam cute, while the rest of the Jonin almost flipped over at it. Except for Kakashi as he expected something like this.

"Naruto, don't play with them. And no but, you will make them feel like idiots later on." Hiruzen said to him.

"But, it's true I don't know miss red eyes and my dad did say that." Naruto said in a more mature tone in his voice chocking most of the Jonin in the room as he is still in his henge.

"Naruto, put away that henge of yours right now, you going to drive them crazy if you don't do it." Hiruzen told him.

Naruto looked at him for a minute before saying while putting away his henge. "Fine Hiru-chan, but don't think that I'm pleased with that damn fangirl on our team. She wouldn't have worked with us if she couldn't have had impressed that damn Uchiha, he's nothing like a real Uchiha should be by the way. Sure he has lost all his family, but he is treated like he would be kami herself." At hearing this all jonin in the room looked at him. Knowing that it is the truth, well not most of the shinobis do it, but for the civilians it's the truth. They do treat him like that.

"Well Naruto, why don't you try to knock him down a size or two. You do have to fight with him after all." Kakashi told him as he pulled out his bock to read.

"Waite a minute, so you did pass your team, didn't you." Asuma said to him, Kakashi just nodded to him as he kept on reading his book and at the same time missing the looks of chock on his fellow Jonin.

"Team 8 pass, they have good teamwork while they have their personal problems." Kurenai said as she got out of her chock.

"Team 10 pass, they have good teamwork while they have their personal problems as well." Asuma said with a bored tone in his voice.

**XXX 2 month latter XXX**

Team 7 is following a cat, well not just any cat but the fire Daimyō's wife's cat.

"Hime here, I'm at point A." A female voice said.

"Spoiled brat, at point B." A male voice said.

"Bubblegum, at point C." A female voice said, but she continued but screeching instead. "WHY DOSE NATSUMI-BAKA GET HIME! I SHOULD BE HIME!"

"Kitsune, I'm at point D." Came a male voice, totally ignoring the screeching from Bubblegum.

"Well team, on my signal." Said a male voice. "Okay, now." the same male voice continued. Naruto throw himself at the cat to grab it. As he got the damn cat, the cat started to scratch him in the face.

"Sensei, we got her." Natsumi said as she entered the clearing.

"Can you clarify it by the red ribbon on her right ear?" Kakashi asked her.

She looked at the cat in Naruto's arms before saying, as she can't see the ribbon because off the cat struggling. "Hold the damn cat still for a second so that I can see if it's that damn demon-cat."

"Hey, It's not that easy as I make looks like to hold this damn demon cat." Naruto told her as he struggled to hold it still, without killing it, but he managed to do it in the end.

"Yea, she got the ribbon on her right ear." Natsumi said as she got a good look on the demon-cat. Sakura and Sasuke came out from where they had been hidden as Natsumi had confirmed that it is the demon-cat.

"I see that you have captured Troja in a recored time." Kakashi said as as he appeared, but what chocked him next was that Troja started to purr in Naruto's arms as he stroke him on the back.

"Hmm, wonder why he runs away so much?" Naruto asked out loud.

"You'll see why soon." Kakashi said as he had heard his question. Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke is looking at Naruto with a question look on their faces. Naruto had been so angry and frustrated at the beginning but now he is calm and send of a calming aura. But they didn't got any chance to ask him about it as he and Kakashi had started to walk away.

"HEY NARU-KUN, KAKA-SENSEI, WAIT FOR US!" Natsumi screamed to them as they started to run after their sensei and teammate.

**XXX Hokage tower XXX**

"Team 7 has completed the Tora mission." Kakashi said to his leader.

Hiruzen just looked at him with a confused look on his face before asking. "Kakashi, you do know that you are not allowed to help them on D-ranks?"

"Yes sir, they did it all alone." Kakashi said while reading his book. And at that moment a fat lady came walking into the room. As soon as she got to see her beloved Tora in Naruto's arms she started running towards him. She started to hug the cat in a bone crushing hug. This made the 4 genins sweat droop.

'Poor little kitty/cat.' Natsumi and Naruto thought.

'Poor kitty. I wish my Sasuke-kun would hug me that lovely.' Guess who thought.

'Hn, that cat gets what it deserves, for making me an Uchiha hunt it down.' A emo thought.

"Good work team 7, now for the next mission for you. You can baby sit an council's grandchild, go shopping for an old lady or..." Hiruzen began saying but was cut of by a scream from Lady Shijimi.

"TORA, COME BACK!"

Hiruzen sighed before continuing. "You can catch Tora again." At the mansion of catching that damn cat twice a day made Naruto reales a small bit of his KI out of anger. Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka is shaking in fear from the KI that is realized. Natsumi, Hiruzen and Kakashi is not that faced by it, seeing as they are used to at this amount of it already.

"No, give us a real mission for once. I know that we can handle it." He said with a sweet smile that scared all of the people in the room.

"Fine, I'll give you this C-rank mission then. Tazuna you can come in now." Hiruzen said in an irritated voice seeing as he couldn't say no to this person when he is in this mode. As he had said it a man in his late fifties opened a door and walked into the room.

"What is this, those brats are going to guard the super me." Tazuna said as he saw the four children. "The pink-haired one looks like she going to pie herself any minute. Duck-butt over their also looks like he's going to pie himself any minute. The other girl kinda looks alright if you ask me. But the armor wearing one actually looks really strong."

"DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screeched at Tazuna. 'Shouldn't she be more angry that he/I insulted her?' Tazuna and the rest in the room asked themselves after hearing her screeching about insulting Sasuke.

**Hi, sorry for not updating for a while.**


End file.
